My Most Important Day
by Lady Night
Summary: What if no one was there on the Real most important day of the life of Serena....and I don't mean a battle victory or her wedding to Darien.


It is my graduation. The most important day of my life.  
  
And no one is here to celebrate with me. Not my friends not my lover.  
Not even my family is here to wish me well.  
  
Everyone thinks that the day Darien and I get married is going to be  
the most important day, next to the creation of Crystal Tokyo, and  
the birth of Rini. But they are all wrong. I have worked my hardest   
ever and spent most of my life to gain the privilege to take my one   
walk across the graduation stage.   
  
Yet I am the only one here to shine in my achievement. My one day as   
a brilliant star among my peers.  
  
I am half a year younger than the rest of my friends: Amy, Mina, Lita,   
and Raye. The all graduated last year, with some sort of scholarship   
and/ or award. Darien graduated college last year. Hotaru is home schooled  
and travels the world and everyone else is already working at something.  
  
A especially reserved section of 13 seat sits empty. Not even Molly or Melvin   
could make it; they are visiting family in Osaka.   
  
All of the girls have to wear a white dress with a white robe for graduation. The   
boys have all got to wearing black. That seems to fit just fine with my mood,  
but it is all turning gray through my tears.  
  
" I know! Isn't the speech by the valedictorian great," whispers the principal.   
I smile weakly. " Your up next, dear."  
  
I am the Salutatorian this year. I finally had everything make sense with my   
own weird way of understanding. I took exams for enough courses to make up  
those that I failed. No one knew though. They were all too busy with their own  
studies. Even my dearest Darien. Will they spare a thought for me today,   
wherever they may be?   
  
"My fellow class members… you all know me and I know all of you. You are   
probably wondering I'm doing standing up here as the salutatorian. I m probably   
best known as a class joke, or school failure. I am here to tell you I took exams   
for five college courses, Ten High School credits, and three regular courses with   
every one else. I managed to maintain a 5.5 flat GPA this year and am not   
valedictorian only due to the fact that I was held back my first year. I think that   
is what is meant in 'putting your whole heart and soul' into something. When you   
do miracles can happen and miraculous things appear. I can say with absolute   
confidence, this is the time to shine for the honor of yourselves and those who   
are your inspiration. I declare this to be the most important and momentous   
occasion of my life, and it is only improve by the fact that I may share I with   
you. Thank you."  
  
I could barely hear for the roar of applause and the flowers and tears that were   
given for my heart felt speech. I was deaf to it all because there was silence   
next to my heart. I was here alone on this most important of moments.  
  
I wish they only knew. I wish they would have understood why today was   
so special for me.  
  
I sit and think of my friend and where they are while I receive my one moment   
of my well-earned fame and praise from my school.  
  
Amy is in South Africa being a mission doctor.  
Mina is in Brazil on a peace Corp mission.  
Lita is in Washington, D.C. doing research on advance in hydroponics and cooking.  
Raye is a diplomat for the United Nations.  
Darien is at a conference on world health and advances in diseases in Sydney, Australia.  
  
Dad took Mom and Sammy with him to England while he takes photos of   
the Queen of England. Too bad he doesn't know his own daughter is the next   
Queen of the World.  
  
They are starting to pass out the diplomas. They seem to be doing them in   
reverse order so that means I'll be next to last. I get to watch everyone else  
be cheered and congratulated. I'm happy though; they have worked as hard  
as I have in getting to this moment, too.  
  
Setsuna said something about a fashion show in Paris, France.  
Hotaru is with her father as he does research in Siberia Russia.  
Alex and Michelle are on their yearly patrol around the Solar System. They said   
something about an anomaly in their last letter.  
  
They are giving out the last of the awards and diplomas. I stand for mine, but the   
principal calls the valedictorian. I was skipped. Forgotten. I didn't get to have my   
moment. I start to cry silently.  
  
" Serenity Usagi Tsukino," calls the principal. I see Ms. Haruna smile.   
  
One remembered.  
  
I see my whole class and the audience stand as I smile through my tears and walk   
to get my diploma.  
  
My body is tingling from the eyes watching me, but I seem to float.   
  
My robe melts into my princess dress. My graduation cap disappears and   
reforms as a crown. The light reaches out and envelops my diploma turning   
it into my Moon Tier Scepter. I here one perfect bell chime.  
  
On this, the most important and last day of your life as a mortal, you   
gain your birthright and ascend your throne. All hail the Queen of the New   
Silver Millenium! All hail my daughter, Neo-Queen Serenity XXXIV.   
  
I am queen without her court. The sky darkens and lightening strikes. Thunder   
rolls and a tempest, the likes of which have never been seen, rip across the Earth  
from the power released by my ascension. With my first command as Queen I   
reform the Palace on the Moon. In a blinding flash of silver my second wish takes hold.   
  
A queen of Earth, Moon, and The Silver Millenium, I shall save those of the planet of   
my birth and bring all those closest to my heart to be my companions on the Moon.   
Let this world sleep the next millennia encased in the loving folds of winter. Let ice   
wrap and protect those I could not save. Goddess Selene protect us all.  
  
"I here by declare the graduation of the class of 1999". Echoes through the halls   
of the palace of the moon, from the great Crystal Throne Room where the   
Neo-Queen presides.  
  
Ten flashes of light announce the arrival of my friends, my family, and my husband   
to be. I guess they made it after all.  
  
All hail the queen. All hail the king. May they rule a thousand years and more.   
  



End file.
